Talk:Main Page
Sysop I was sysop on the old UnMarioWiki, could you please make me one? I can import stuff. – Smiddle 14:05, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Ok. You, Yoshi626, and Knife are all admins here now. Angela talk 19:47, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :: Thanks, but it doesn't appear I'm a sysop... – Smiddle 13:42, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::: In the user rights log, it says I got sysopped and bureaued, but I can't protect, delete, and other stuff. No unusual pages appear in special: specialpages. I've cleared my cache. That's just weird. – Smiddle 13:44, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::::There's a user rights caching bug. Please try logged out and then log back in to see if that fixes the problem. Angela talk 04:48, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Wondering why I'm not sysop. Paper Jorge Editthis Wiki Import I'm gathering all articles, talks, templates and categories to import here or give another sysop to import. Soon we can resume where we left off. Wayoshi 19:55, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Ok. Isyou 19:56, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :You got to be kidding me...don't tell me the Editthis software screwed up the export feature... :( Wayoshi 20:06, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :O :O :O :O You are kidding me right? Isyou 20:06, 27 March 2007 (UTC) XML Parsing Error: no element found Location: http://editthis.info/unmariowiki/Special:Export?title=Special:Export&action=submit Line Number 30, Column 1: ^ :( :( :( Wayoshi 20:10, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :O Isyou 20:14, 27 March 2007 (UTC) There's a chance that I went too quickly and left two articles on one line. Combing back through it now Wayoshi 20:15, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Yay. Isyou 20:18, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Turns out just one mistake ruins the whole thing. I'm getting through them all now. Wayoshi 20:31, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :) Isyou 20:32, 27 March 2007 (UTC) : And here it comes! Wayoshi 20:36, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Because Unmariowiki does not equal UnMarioWiki in namespace, those pages must be copied manually. Images must be reuploaded. Wayoshi 21:02, 27 March 2007 (UTC) UhOh... I erased half the images I uploaded.... NNNOOOOO!!!!!! Max2 Don't worry, I am reuploading now, and I think I can undelete the delted ones on the old site. [[User:Plumber|''P]] lumber I'm also making the pages on the side bar, but I could use some help with all of ''The Game pages. [[User:Plumber|''P]] lumber So CamelCase doesn't matter. Good then. Wayoshi 00:06, 28 March 2007 (UTC) about 15 old images aren't imported. Yeah, I didn't finish them. I had to leave and when I came back, the window was gone. I have no idea which ones I still need to do. Can someone finish the job? Super_Isyou, on the job! (Super_isyou is acctually my name on manyother websites- and also, i cant get the animated gifs, as they were delete) Isyou 03:08, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Did i get al of them? Isyou 03:28, 29 March 2007 (UTC) nope. Cheese Land and Mario. 128... Max2 I'm making a list. :Did you get everything imported? Let me know if you need any help. Angela talk 04:48, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Some images still are not imported. [[User:Plumber|P'']][[User Talk:Plumber|''l]] [[Cheese|m'']][[Evil Guy|''b]] [http://www.netbroadcaster.com/new/shorts/flash/viewSwf.cgi?swf=dothemario 'r'][http://www.mariowiki.com/User:Plumber ','] http://img01.picoodle.com/img/img01/7/3/22/f_iconretardem_9ccfbb6.gif :It looks like there's 36 left to import. I'll get those now. Angela talk 06:00, 31 March 2007 (UTC) HELLO?!? WHERES ALL THE PEOPLE?!? Isyou 16:36, 12 April 2007 (UTC) : Your mom's house. 17:17, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Fanon Angela said we have to have Fanon here too. Max2 8( does anyone care????? Max2 HHEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO??? WHERE DID SHE SAY THIS? wait, never mind. Not really a big deal if you ask me to... :This isn't the case. There's a new Fantendo wiki for Nintendo fanon content. Angela talk 18:36, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Be Bald Just a thought . . . a nice parody would be to have the line "Don't be afraid to be bald and edit articles!" on the main page. I'd add that to the main page, but I still have hair, sadly. (And I don't have permission.) Waluigi Freak 99 18:24, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Never mind, found a place for it.Waluigi Freak 99 00:13, 23 April 2007 (UTC) PJ Be a Sysop Hey, shouldn't PJ be a sysop here? I mean he MADE the wiki. :What Plumber said! Paper Jorge ::I have no problem with promoting PJ to sysop, but we need to decide how this wiki should handle sysop promotions. As such, I've started a vote here. -- 02:25, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I can see that HK's made PJ a sysop. I have no problem with that, as I was planning to promote him today, since that vote isn't going anywhere. -- 02:04, 17 April 2007 (UTC) AWESOME!! I made a FAQ! Now, what to do with it?Waluigi Freak 99 00:15, 23 April 2007 (UTC) We Must Now Delete EVERY SINGLE link to and mention of the now-deleted Peachycakes article (RIP). HOLY CRAP IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?Waluigi Freak 99 17:42, 6 May 2007 (UTC) User's Wiki Since some people here were saddened that this is no longer a place to user stuff i HK made an editthis/info here but no 5-on-5 Cr** please. ~~ :What do you mean it isn't a place for user stuff? What sort of content is that and why wouldn't it be allowed here? Angela talk 22:33, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :: Articles about the users conributing here. 10:26, 3 July 2007 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION What happened to the MarioWiki? Whoever you are, I don't know. I've been completely incapable of reaching the MarioWiki, almost all day (June 1, 2007). Seems something is seriously wrong. -- Sir Grodus I'm TGBB, and I too have been unable to reach the MarioWiki since Sunday. :The wiki is being moved to a new server. It will be back up soon. --'Steve' (talk) 18:22, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the explanation, and I meant July 1. -- Sir Grodus Yeah, I can't get the domain name to up and go any more. It takes me to a list of files. ~~Phoenix Rider : In the MarioWiki chat, Wayoshi said that it may be close. Why are you discussing here, by the way? 15:59, 4 July 2007 (UTC) I'm guessing this is the first branch wiki from MarioWiki. I check Rarewiki and stuff too.Knife 19:17, 4 July 2007 (UTC) I don't use chat, just not really interested in it. -- Sir Grodus :If anyone wants to restart the MarioWiki on Wikia, just let me know. Angela (talk) 14:36, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Porplemontage would never move MarioWiki to Wikia, because we would lose our affiliates and stuff.Knife 18:46, 5 July 2007 (UTC) That's correct that he will never do something like that and steve when is the wiki going back up?How soon?--Fg 21:01, 5 July 2007 (UTC) : Some users claim to have been able to reach the wiki for 2 minutes. That could mean it's not mch left. 08:17, 6 July 2007 (UTC) I was able to access it two days ago, but now I can't at all.Knife 17:21, 6 July 2007 (UTC) I could get to it too. All I can reach now is that "mario is not amused" picture for some reason. -- Sir Grodus I can't get on, it says that "sorry we couldn't find www.mariowiki.com" .--Fg 21:27, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Is it going to be much longer? "Cannot establish a connection at mariowiki.com" ~~Phoenix Rider Steve is moving to a new server now. May take the whole weekend.Knife 02:51, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Eh... Since I'm a zero tolerance person, can someone tell me what day is the wiki back on?--Fg 21:51, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Maybe never...Knife 18:17, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Mario Wiki There is a new mario wiki at Mario.Wikia.com which you are welcome to use instead since the other one is still down. Phil.e. has adopted the wiki, but anyone else is welcome to edit there. Remember, it's for serious Mario content, not UnMario stuff. :) Angela (talk) 23:50, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Well, could it be at least an affilate? Yoshikart 03:38, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Crap We Need to Do Restore that image for Reverand Tryclyde and Wart. We need these categories (by count): Shames Guys Areas Stuff Freaks Friends Haters Cool Moves Noises TV Shows Episodes Movies Publications Merchandise Quotes (for the likes of Blah blah blah) Naughty Stuff (for the likes of Bitch) Events (for the likes of Yoshi's Island Scandal) Classical Works (for the likes of Mario Lisa) Organizations Cheese Lovers People Named Bob (for the likes of Bob Saget) Characters who have Sold Their Souls to the Devil Association of Board Hosts Letters Mario can Count To (for the likes of K) Wikia Gaming footer I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Cum bac! I is retired from mariowiki and will hang out here. So please back users back.-- 16:00, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Get pages back Go to editthis and import to restore some good ones we lost. I will now read it on editthis since they have a bunch pages.-- 19:10, 28 October 2007 (UTC) What's up It's New Years eve everybody. GiGi25 'K Mr. Guy A native English speaker needs to edit the main page *A native English speaker needs to edit the main page. As it stands now, the main page doesn't make much sense. 69.153.91.184 17:44, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Wtf?!'1!111 N0obz lulz y r u flamzorzing my uber hax0rz spelling!1!1 omfgtehness!!!u bleeping arsehole im going to pwn u and ban u looolololol!1! Haha, Okay im serious now. You know, Unmariowiki isn't exactly the rolemodel of Wikipedia-esque-ness. This is sorta like a spoof wiki, like link title, so no need to worry about that, just keep cool and help out ;) Revival A message to those people who think this place is dead: Yes, there may be not much people here, but we (Me and Purple Ninjakoopa) have done '''ALOT' of editing (See to see what we did.) Mr. Guy :Now, we just need to get this onto somewhere where everyone can see. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:08, 6 June 2008 (UTC) NEVER You will never stop mario!!! Even though he is my worst enemy, i never defeated him before...SO NEITHER CAN YOU!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA -King Bowser Koopa Huh? This is random. Purple Ninjakoopa 19:18, 20 June 2008 (UTC) The Owner of UnMario Wiki is Back Got a problem with that? Superluigi821 :No. Can you help with the revival project? Purple Ninjakoopa 21:08, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::I...started the project. XD Superluigi821 :O Should we delete the Bob the Builder and Rondald McDonald stuff? :No, they're part of the parody. Just improve them. They're connected. Purple Ninjakoopa 21:50, 24 June 2008 (UTC) So, this place is alive again... Uberninja1337 Even though I've should've done this 50 articles ago... w00t! 350 pages! Mr. Guy :Apparently, we are always late for this stuff. LOL INTERNET Superluigi821 Glad to see this Wiki back and kicking again. I wish you all future sucess. Who're you? Mr. Guy :A spy I bet. Superluigi821 The logo. What is the link to the image that we have as our logo? Purple Ninjakoopa 03:33, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Make Mariowiki funnier! I enjoy what you are trying to do,but I don't think MarioWiki is funny enough. Most of the stuff here is just random nonsense! Why don't you make a bit more truthful,but still funny,website? I think you should use the comedic funniness that makes Uncyclopedia so funny? Baconguy48 21:13, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ...A. THIS ISN'T MARIOWIKI. B. It's a parody. Truth is not our goal. Purple Ninjakoopa 21:14, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Plus were not trying to be as bad/perverted as Uncyclopedia. Mr. Guy 22:01, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :http://www.mariowiki.com These are the Droids you're looking for. Superluigi821 400 Articles Yay. Now get back to work y'all. Superluigi821 Apology I, Yoshikart, am apologizing for spamming, sockpuppeting and flaming. On Userpedia, I am a friendly user. I was inspired by Wayoshi to write this. Please give him credit. I admit, I am really Lariocaro05. At first, I thought this website was racist so I spammed. Silver Waddle Dee, please do not block me again. I am starting to think this website is humorous. Jorge, YY398, SWD, all of you at MarioWiki, Userpedia and Fantendo here at the UnMario Wiki..... I'm sorry. YK Wow, everyone seems to be inspired by Wayoshi. I was inspired by Wayoshi to create a sockppt on Userpedia and redirected Sockpuppet to Mini-Sockpuppet and visa-versa, and got away with it. (Well they blocked the sock) Sixeightyseventyone It's-a time to update stuff! See, did you care stuff? it's been like veeeeeeeeeeeeeery long on this list. I can't edit it, but can you please update it? I've got few ideas already. * A new kind of Koopa was discovered and Bowser called it Koopa Poopa. * Rosalina became so obsessed with Mario that she had grown a moustache! The hater in Wikia 18:39, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Article Deletion and restoring ftw Earlier Mr. Guy deleted Mario & the Death Note calling it crappy but now its been restored and references to it have been put in many articles. Earlier an article called Crunchy Frog has been deleted but there's a possibility that could be restored by Plums since he's a Monty Python fan. To prevent something weird like the Mario & the Death Note deletion and restore I think we should write an article deletion policy and a VFD so we can let other people decide wether it should be deleted or not.-- 01:38, 18 November 2008 (UTC) *1. Those articles sucked 2. Mario and the death note was MOVED to death note. Im Alex25, King of Peace! Don't eat turkey, 02:13, 18 November 2008 (UTC) With all the crap, we don't have resources. Purple Ninjakoopa 11:41, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Game Templates Unless I'm mistaken, shouldn't the following be renamed? *Template:Game-screenshot —> Template:Shame-screenshot *Template:Game-logo —> Template:Shame-logo *Template:Game-cover —> Template:Shame-cover 22:54, 14 December 2008 (UTC) No one cares. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:14, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Mkay. 00:42, 15 December 2008 (UTC) K. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:46, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Unused image policy I believe that we should delete all images that have not been put on a page for over a week (Or do we already have this?). Nuff said. Vruet 23:04, 22 January 2009 (UTC) No one cares. NEEDZ MO 23:31, 22 January 2009 (UTC) WE'VE BEEN HAXXED! HAVE HAXX0RS INVADED THE WIKI? I found out that all of New Mario's images have been replaced with Pokemon images! WE HAVE BEEN HAXXED!!! Daisygirl#1! Okay, maybe that was just a bad dream... Daisygirl#1! A Problem It's the videos. Copyright! The users who made them! We have to state we don't own the things in them or give credit to the guys who made them or else... Mr. Guy 22:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Same applies for the dA pictures. (For example: Some of the Weegee pics that are made by TheMarioBrother AKA LinkMahRoi.) Another Disadvantage Okay, looks like we can't post non-Mario and Nintendo related articles anymore. (I HATE SP@M0RZ) --Mr. Funman 17:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you kinda can. They just have to be very Mario-related. Look at Evil Guy for an example. Purple Ninjakoopa 17:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::How much is very Mario-related? Forum updates Hey guys, I need some help. I haven't been around for a while due to school and stuff, and I'd really like to know which users have been promoted to what (the user rights log is too hard to follow for me). So if someone could just list the people who have been legitimately promoted so that I could update the rankings on the forum that would be great. Super Mario Bros 23:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) UnNiwa With the rise of NIWA to be affliated with the Super Mario Wiki and other related Nintendo Independent Wikis, I suggest that we create UnNiwa Forums ore something. 68071 04:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) STUFF This is Luigi992(Luigi990) Hey I MADE NEW STUFF!!! like super mario luigi 64 (which was made by my old account Luigi992 00:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Mario5.1) Luigi992 00:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Luigi992 STUFF This is Luigi992(Luigi990) Hey I MADE NEW STUFF!!! like super mario luigi 64 (which was made by my old account Mario5.1) Luigi992 00:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Luigi992 The New UnMarioWiki I made a wiki based on upcoming krap in the UnWorld. Just go to "www.thenewsuperunmario.wikia.com" Question Its been a while, why the heck was I banned and why can't I edit my own Profile? Vruet 20:36, June 29, 2011 (UTC) *You were banned because Poff and Tsepelcory went crazy, your page was protected. Purple Ninjakoopa 23:55, July 3, 2011 (UTC) 1,250 articles! Let's keep going to 1,500! Linkzelda1234 10:34, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Dead Why has no one updated the main page since november 2011? That's like 2 years ago!! RockoRocks (talk) 20:44, March 14, 2013 (UTC) 1545 pages! Let's celebrate! Blue91233 (talk) 00:37, June 18, 2013 (UTC) 2,250 photos!! Let's go up to 2,300! Blue91233 (talk) 04:30, June 19, 2013 (UTC) i love the unmario wiki! Crazywoman456 (talk) 23:16, April 4, 2015 (UTC)